


Hush Baby Girl, Don't You Cry

by CherryPieDean



Series: Supernatural Season [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Impala, Human!Impala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPieDean/pseuds/CherryPieDean





	

"BRAKE!" Dean screeched as he braced himself against the dashboard of the Impala.  
Nicki looked over with a wide grin on her face. "How'd I do?"  
Dean went pale and opened the door, running outside. He was bent over, leaning on a tree for support.  
"Dean?" Nicki said, enthusiasm turning into concern. She rushed out of the car towards Dean. "Hey, hey, I'm sorry. I mean, you'd think a car would be good at driving, but, eh, no such luck." She patted him on the back. "How about another stab at it?"  
Dean rushed to stop her. "Nope, I don't think so," he said.  
Nicki helped him up. "You are in no condition to drive. I'm driving."  
Dean shook his head. "Not gonna happen."  
Nicki looked at him dead in the eye. "It's half a mile on a backroad. I think I'll be fine." She walked around to the driver's seat. "I'll take it slow."

SUPERNATURAL


End file.
